Richard Harrow
Richard Harrow (played by Jack Huston) is a disfigured war veteran. Biography Background Richard Harrow was a sharpshooter in the U.S. Army during World War I. A war injury caused substantial damage to the left side of his face; he lost his eye, most of his cheek bone, the left half of his jaw and endured heavy scarring. In order to enter society with the least amount of distress, Harrow covers his scars with a tin plate that was molded to his face and painted to match his skin tone. After the war, Harrow returned home to Wisconsin where his twin sister, Emma, provided care for him as his wounds healed. He had a very close relationship with his sister growing up, but found it difficult to reconnect with her after being exposed to the horrors of war. Soon after he was well enough to care from himself, Richard left to live in Chicago. It is there, in an army hospital, where he meets Jimmy Darmody. After feeling an instant kinship through their shared war experiences, Jimmy invites Richard to stay with him to become a part of his bootlegging crew. His duties generally include keeping guard while Jimmy negotiates deals, delivering liquor orders and being a hitman when situations call for it. Harrow keeps a bible to glue pictures found in magazines and newspapers of family, sweethearts and houses. He alludes to wanting a family of his own, but has spoken of how difficult it is to connect with another human being on a deeper level. Season 1 When Jimmy Darmody visits a Chicago army hospital to have his leg examined, he notices Richard sitting in a bed staring out a window. As Richard turns his head, Jimmy sees that Richard's face is badly scarred and the two make eye contact for several seconds. While seated in a waiting room for psychiatric evaluations, Richard starts a conversation with Jimmy and the two bond over war experiences. From his leather bag, Richard pulls out a German sniper mask that he managed to collect in the war after waiting for three days to put a bullet underneath the German soldier's eye. Jimmy seems somewhat impressed and the two continue discussing how awkward and intrusive the psychiatric evaluation will be. Richard hints that he's a virgin and informs Jimmy that they'll ask if you've ever made love to a woman on the test. At this point, Jimmy decides that he does not want to take the test and persuades Richard to leave the hospital with him. (Home) Jimmy takes Richard to where he is staying at the Four Deuces brothel. After a few drinks and a conversation about guns they like to use, he introduces Richard to a prostitute named Odette who has a whole "ticker-tape parade" ready for him. Later, Harrow utilizes his sniper abilities from a hotel room to kill Jimmy's enemy, Liam, who is seated across the street at the North Side restaurant. (Home) Richard then accompanies Jimmy to Atlantic City as an associate, where he becomes Margaret Schroeder's bodyguard after an assassination attempt is made on Nucky Thompson by Sixtus D'Alessio. (Belle Femme) While in the Schroeder home, Richard's injury and mask frighten Margaret's children, and is even somewhat disturbing to her. He is awoken from a dream about Odette by Emily Schroeder screaming at the sight of his unmasked faced. Richard had taken it off in order to sleep comfortably. One night, as Margaret read The Wizard of Oz to her children, Richard was invited to sit and listen to the story. He playfully told them that he was the Tin Woodsman from the book and tapped on his tin mask as proof. The children giggled and became more comfortable with Richard from that point forward. (The Emerald City) In an effort to find the D'Alessio brothers, Richard suggests to Jimmy that they could kill their extended family memebers to draw them out of hiding. (Paris Green) This tactic was not needed, however, as Nucky learned the remaining D'Alessio brothers' whereabouts and sent Richard, Jimmy and Al Capone to kill them. (A Return to Normalcy) Season 2 21 Richard walks along the beach with a shotgun in his hand, oversesing a shipment of liquor come to shore with Jimmy Darmody. Sitting down for breakfast with Jimmy at his new house by the beach, Richard watches Angela Darmody as she prepares food and coffee for her family. He seems a bit envious and asks Jimmy, "How does it feel...to have everything?" Later, back at his own home, Richard flips through magazines and cuts out pictures of happy families and lovely household items that he pastes into a bible as part of a scrapbook collection. A Dangerous Maid Al Capone stops by from Chicago to visit Jimmy, and the three of them sit on the porch to discuss their families and business. Jimmy tells Capone that they are staging a political coup to get Nucky Thompson out of power. Capone suggests that they should have 'Frankenstein' (cruelly referring to Harrow) kill Nucky instead. Richard replies that he won't do that. Capone, a bit agitated, asks Richard, "What do you mean, won't?" A silent stand-off ensues as Richard defiantly cocks his head to punctuate what he had previously stated. Jimmy leaves the room and Richard tries to make small talk by asking how Odette , the prostitute at the Four Deuces where Capone works, is doing. Capone coldly replies that she is still a whore. A small standoff ensues as Richard tries to place a liquor delivery with Lolly Steinman. Owen Sleater arrives to tell Richard that Lolly will not be buying alcohol from them. What Does the Bee Do? Angela asks Richard if he has ever sat and modeled for an artist before. He stated that he liked to draw as a child and found it relaxing, but was never sketched by anyone. They sit on the porch and Angela starts to sketch Richard as he tells her about his twin sister, Emma, who helped nurse him after the war. When they were children, they grew up on a farm in Wisconsin and only had each other for companionship. After moving to Chicago, he confessed he no longer made contact with his sister because he was unable to feel the same feelings he had for her before the war. He removes his mask and Angela starts a new sketch. Gimcrack & Bunkum Richard Harrow leafs through his scrapbook, filled with images of happy family life. He pauses on a spread juxtaposing a pre-injury photograph with the sketch drawn by Angela Darmody. He packs a lunch into his satchel, takes his shotgun, checks his appearance in the mirror and leaves his home. Harrow hitchhikes out into the woods. He spots a grouse and then looks up at the other birds in the trees. Harrow finds a spot to sit and eat his lunch. He takes off his mask, exposing the gruesome wounds in his face. He then puts on his dogtags and prepares to shoot himself. With the barrel of his shotgun in his mouth he hears a dog growl. He sits up and the dog seizes his mask running off. Harrow gives chase ineffectually, yelling: "I need that mask!" Harrow, exhausted from chasing the dog, is approached in the woods by a hunter who asks Harrow to follow him. Harrow hides his dog tags and goes with the hunter. The hunter leads Harrow to a small camp where he finds the dog and an older man. The hunter returns Harrow’s mask at the older man’s behest. The men have caught and skinned several squirrels; they offer one to Harrow but he declines. The older man confirms that Harrow is not a prohibition agent and then shares moonshine with Harrow. The men introduce themselves; the hunter is Glenmore and the older man is Pete. They ask Harrow where he is from and discuss Atlantic City. They again invite him to share their food. Having finished his meal, Harrow wonders what to do with the squirrel bones. Glenmore asks him not to give them to the dog because he will choke. Harrow pockets the bones and asks what the dog's name is; Glenmore says that he does not know, but describes the dog as an old soldier who keeps on fighting. Harrow wonders what the dog is fighting for. Glenmore says: "You'll have to ask him." Pete asks Glemore what he plans next and learns that he will stay out for the night. Pete plans to go home and Glenmore says Pete is getting soft. Harrow plans to return to town and Pete offers him a lift in his Ford. Glenmore tells Harrow that the woods are not for foolishness and should be used for hunting, fishing, bird-watching and ultimately living. He confirms that Harrow understands his point. On his return to Atlantic City Harrow goes to Jimmy Darmody's house. Angela asks Harrow where he was earlier saying they missed him at the Memorial Day ceremony. He says he wasn't "interested in that", he then asks to see Jimmy. Angela gives them privacy. Jimmy is sporting a laceration on the left side of his forehead after being struck with a cane by one of his financial backers, Jackson Parkhurst. Jimmy asks Harrow about his activities that day and Harrow says he needed to take a walk. Jimmy says he should have joined him and Harrow mutters "We're both back now." Jimmy then asks Harrow if he is up for a job that night, Harrow pauses; Jimmy asks if there is a problem. Harrow asks Jimmy: "Would you fight for me?" Jimmy replies: "Of course I would. Right down to the last bullet." Harrow looks moved and says, "Then lets go to work." Jimmy cups the back of Harrow's head in a brotherly sign of affection. Parkhurst examines a new acquisition in his study. He is momentarily distracted by something at the window. His butler, Alexander, comes in to offer him Cocoa. Parkhurst shows him the item, a Sioux breach cloth. Shortly after Alexander, leaves Jimmy Darmody enters, spins Parkhurst around in his wheelchair and pins his arms in place using his own cane saying "I'm gonna teach you something now". Jimmy is joined by Harrow. When Parkhurst asks who Harrow is, Harrow simply says "A soldier". Harrow grabs Parkhurst's hair and cuts off his scalp with a knife. The Age of Reason Richard accompanies Jimmy on an attempt to hijack a shipment of Nucky Thompson's liquor. Four vehicles carry Nucky’s shipment out of Philadelphia in convoy. Lansky checks his watch in the lead vehicle. There is a bang followed by a hiss and Lansky’s driver pulls the car over. Lansky gets out and draws a handgun while the driver checks the flat tyre. Luciano and another man get out of trucks and run to the front, also with weapons in hand. Luciano asks what happened and the driver jokes that they are taking a coffee break. Lansky suggests that the flat might have been caused by a nail in the road. Luciano checks the tyre and dismisses the suggestion. A volley of shots is fired from the woods off to the driver’s side of the convoy and Luciano’s man is hit. Luciano, Lansky and the driver take cover on the passenger side of the car and return fire. The firing stops and Jimmy calls out for Luciano’s group to drop their weapons. Luciano is shocked to recognise Jimmy’s voice and identifies himself. Jimmy and Manny, unaware of Rothstein’s involvement in Nucky’s deal with Waxey, are just as surprised to find the New Yorkers guarding Nucky’s liquor. Jimmy instructs Luciano to come out and promises not to shoot. The two groups face off in the road, weapons still pointed at one another. Luciano explains Rothstein’s deal with Nucky. Harrow expresses disbelief. Manny asks Jimmy what he wants to do. Lansky breaks the ensuing silence with a proposition. He calls the chance meeting another opportunity to partner up. Manny wants blood and sees the New Yorker's association with Waxey as reason enough to kill them. Jimmy repeats Whitlock’s earlier advice that not all insults require a response. Manny reminds Jimmy of the $5000 debt between them. Jimmy asks the New Yorkers to advance the money and tells Manny that killing everyone is bad business. They agree to let the New Yorkers deliver the load as planned on the understanding that the two groups will collaborate to take control of the entire bootlegging business in the future. Lansky calls the meeting kismet and states that Rothstein and Nucky’s time has passed. The driver interjects claiming that Waxey’s time is not over. Manny sighs, says that they will worry about Waxey and shoots the driver in the head. Peg of Old Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Along with Harrow Mickey Doyle, Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky and Al Capone are also present. Capone urges Jimmy to get started but he wants to wait a little longer for Sheriff Eli Thompson to arrive. Luciano complains that Manny Horvitz has been chasing him for the $5000 he agreed to pay when held at gunpoint. Jimmy agrees to pay the money himself and calls it a gesture. Luciano does not see this as a favour and Lansky urges Jimmy to begin. Jimmy notes that a year ago he would not have been able to predict their current circumstances. Impatient, Luciano jokes that Lansky has begun shaving during that time. Jimmy lists there mentors and bosses, the current heads of organised crime Nucky Thompson, Arnold Rothstein, Johnny Torrio and Waxey Gordon and states that they all have problems that they rely on his guests to deal with. Luciano offers the sentiment that they do not need the older generation. Capone says that Luciano does not speak for all of them, calling him Salvatore. Luciano tells Capone to back off and Lansky reminds Luciano that they have come to listen. Jimmy begins to detail his arrangement with the Coast Guard and the opportunity it presents. Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about a robbery. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. Relationships *James "Jimmy" Darmody: Partner in crime *Nucky Thompson: Ex-boss *Emma Harrow: Twin sister; sends him books to read *Margaret Schroeder: Previously employed as her bodyguard *Odette: Prostitute to whom Richard loses his virginity Memorable Quotes *(referring to Jimmy's gun)'' "You use it to kill people. It's very good for that."'' *"Mmm, I have one of those...and a Smith & Wesson triple lock...A Roth-Steyr, a Webley .455, a mauser 1914...very small, Mmm, Enfield 1917 30-06, telescopic sight...very accurate, accurate to 700 yards. Mmm." *"And then they'll tell us if we're normal or not. They're interested in what's in our heads, so next time we'll fight better." *''"Sometimes I forget what I look like. Then I pass a mirror and I remember. I stare sometimes, at my face, and I can't recall who I was before."'' *''"I hear they ask if you've ever made love to a woman."'' *"You live here? This...is a whore house." *''"Mmm, the Tin Woodsman...that's me." '' *''"Mmm, I think I need some oil."'' *''"It occured to me, the basis of fiction is that people have some sort of connection with each other...mmm, but they don't."'' *''"I lost whatever it was I thought love was."'' *''(In response to Parkhurst's question of "Who are you?) "A soldier."'' *''(Expressing his suprise that Luciano, and Lansky are working with Nucky. Notably the first instance in the series in which he has cursed.) "I don't fucking believe this!"'' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters